The Meeting
by Chiri-tan
Summary: In this fic, every main couple of Chiri-tan's multichapter stories such as Voice Inside the Arcobaleno database, Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge, Codename: Sky Hunters, Welcome to the Asylum!, and A Certain Wimpy Stuntman's Maelstrom, also the main couple of RanLei's mystery fic Exist, met with each other. What kind of meeting ensues? Contains G27;X27;Ver27;7227;Skull27;R27
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Reborn!**

**And Chiri-tan and RanLei here presents you to a crackfic in where every main couple from my other stories met.**

**From **_**Voice Inside the Arcobaleno database:**_

**Tsuna and Giotto.**

**From **_**Codename: Sky Hunters:**_

**Tsuna and Xanxus**

**From **_**Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge:**_

**TYL! Tsuna and Verde **

**From **_**Welcome to the Asylum:**_

**Tsuna and Zero(Natsu)**

**From **_**A Certain Wimpy Stuntman's Maelstrom:**_

**Tsuna and Skull**

**And the special couple from RanLei's fic, **_**Exist:**_

**Tsuna and Reborn**

**Well without further ado, let's begin the story!**

* * *

_**The Meeting.**_

The room was silent, awkwardly so.

Well, it's bound to be like that, though. How can you be silent when there were _six different people who have the same faces_?

Everybody was quiet, except for the only brunet who sat alone on the red sofa, who talked to himself with a creepy, distorted voice and the couple who sat on the black sofa. They were making out passionately, paying the others no heed.

"Goddamit," The Decimo of Vongola cursed. "I can't stand seeing my younger self making out with anyone that isn't Verde-sama." The green-haired scientist, who had kept his hand firm on the Decimo's waist smirked happily. "Do you want to exchange your saliva with mine, Tsunayoshi?" The scientist asked.

The Decimo's cheek went pink. "Ughhhh, that is disgusting! I can't believe that Verde would say that to the older version of me." One of the brunets, the one who wore a lab-coat similar to Verde's own, said as he made a puking notion. "D-dame Tsuna… we'll get trouble if we mess with Verde…" The purple-haired said behind him. "Oh relax, Skull-san. _This _Verde is not _our _Verde." The Chemist said to the Stuntman with a loving tone.

"Never thought that I'll end up with Skull-san, though. I mean, I ignored him a lot… in my world." Decimo sighed.

"_Tch. I don't like seeing all of you. Tsuna is nobody's… __**but mine! **__GYAHAHAHAHA!" _The brunet who wore straitjacket cackled to himself, scaring the brunet who sat in the nearest sofa. "You're scaring the leader of Nascosto Departement. Quiet down a little." The only blond in the room said sternly, disapprovingly, as he petted a seemingly meek brunet in his arms.

Suddenly, a cough came from the white sofa. It was continuous though. "I-I'm sorry… I'm a bit s-sickly…" The brunet wearing the white uniform said. "Be careful, trash. We don't want to get scolded by Primo." The red-eyed man beside him said.

Suddenly, Giotto stood and asked for everyone's attention. "Tsuna would like to say something." He said patiently.

The brunet behind him showed them a notebook with a wiggly scribble that read:

_What are we doing here?_

The couple on the black sofa stopped making out and looked at him intensely. "That's what we'd like to know too, right, Tsuna?" Reborn asked to the brunet beside him. "Yeah." This Tsuna wore the thinnest clothes amongst all of them. "And hey, you," he pointed to his aphasiac other self. "Wanna have sex with me? It's rather interesting to see if I can have sex with myself."

Reborn laughed out loud, Skull paled and saw the Chemist beside him stiffen in horror, the Vongola Decimo gasped and Verde straightened his glasses, Xanxus threw his face away as the Captain of the 10th squad coughed miserably, Tsuna who wore the straitjacket cringed but Zero took over and cackled creepily. Giotto could only stare.

"Are you really… the same Tsunayoshi as mine?" The brunet beside him looked up to Giotto with unreadable expression. "Ah, impossible. And you're much more lovely in this world, Giotto-sensei." He licked his own lips before standing up and sit on Giotto's lap, cupping his chin. "Wanna proof my existence?" He asked devilishly. "If you're a genius hacker, Skye, with godly Voice, I'll do it."

The meek brunet, Skye, blushed deeply.

"I guess not, huh?" Tsuna returned to Reborn's laps, burying his head to the fedora wearer's shoulder.

"It's okay, Tsuna, I only want you." Giotto said to the hacker beside him, but the latter's gaze was somewhere else. It went to the large man who sat on the white sofa, literally glowering at everyone who dared to look at the Captain of Un Altro di Cielo.

Skye took a deep breath and smiled to himself as he mouthed a name happily. Giotto knew that name, of course, he was muttering Falcon.

Reborn, who was sick of this silence and wanted to return to the Tsuna's condo to have a good sex with _his _brunet, sighed.

"Let's just introduce ourselves and be done with it." He drawled, but everyone looked at him almost immediately. It seems that even in the other world, he was still so frightening. Even that Skull-guy (he had no idea who that one is. He didn't know anyone named Skull in his world) stiffen almost immediately at his words.

"We'll start." The oldest version of the brunets present began.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and this is my… _fiancee_, Verde Keyman-sama…" Reborn cocked his head higher. As if asking for a continuation.

"In our world, I was a test subject for Estraneo Famiglia, and I also happen to be Ouranos', the Sky God's, child." The Chemist scoffed mockingly. "Okay. Check out how scientific that is. Verde, I can't believe you're not saying anything. If it were in my world, Verde would have laughed and sneered at something like that." Skull wanted to disappear at the moment Verde turned his head towards their direction. "I would have done the same if I hadn't seen the truth, Tsunayoshi-who-is-not-Tsunayoshi." The Chemist threw his face, but didn't press on the subject.

"Continuing on, Verde-sama is my savior. And now, he is my lover."

Decimo blushed when he said that. He buried his head on Verde's neck, trying to hide from the other's gaze.

"We're going next." Giotto said calmly as the brunet beside him nodded.

"My name is Giotto Lorenzini di Vongola, and this is my fellow leader of the underground part of my Vongola corp., and also the infamous god of hacking named Skye, Tsuna Sawada." The blond looked towards the brunet who wore the straitjacket before continuing on.

"In our world, we are currently fighting to get Tsuna's voice back. And his voice is currently sealed inside the Arcobaleno database, that is why we are enemies with the Arcobaleno," he glanced towards Verde, Reborn, and Skull. "But that's pretty much it. Much more complicated though. And by the way, Tsuna-who-wore-the-straitjacket-"

"_Zero."_

"Then, Zero. In our world, I have someone who looked exactly like you. He is Tsuna's older twin brother, Tsunayoshi Sawada." The hacker stiffened in his seat, looking horribly guilty. _"Aaaah, so in another world, I was born as partner's twin brother… how lucky!" _He grinned maniacally.

"Coincidentally, I do have someone who looked like you in my world as well." The Chemist said coldly, almost begrudgingly. Xanxus narrowed his eyes, clearly disbelieving the fact that Sawada could actually look like that.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, weapon specialist of Sparks Industry," Verde and Decimo looked at each other, clearly confused. "And the nuclear specialist of CEDEF," Reborn narrowed his eyes and comforted the brunet beside him, who went as pale as a sheet. "And the person next to me is Skull de Mort-san, the greatest stuntman of the age." Verde rolled his eyes, something didn't change after all.

"In our world, I was a neglected child. My brother, Natsuhiko, took everything away from me." He glared to Zero, who looked horridly pleased with himself. "And now, Vongola, CEDEF, Varia, and many other mafia organizations are out for his head." Skull said as he fiddled with his helmet.

"W-we'll do the next…" The sickly brunet said softly.

"M-my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, captain of the 10th squad, Un Altro di Cielo. And this is Xanxus, captain of the 2nd squad, Varia. We are the Sky Hunters." He showed them his orange ribbon.

"In our world, there were heavenly artifacts called the Sky Items. And our organization was made to hunt all of them. Our world is a-a bit strange. We almost have nothing in common with any of you…" He coughed again. Everyone agreed with him though. Their clothing were the weirdest, after all. "A-and in our world, we absolutely abhor the Vongola, who had duty to protect the artifacts." The brunet said almost icily to both Giotto and Decimo.

"_We're next." _The creepy brunet cackled with his evil and distorted voice.

"_I'm Zero, I'm Tsuna's partner. We're crazy and we're locked up in mental asylum. And apparently, I'm destroying your lives. That's great, really, everyone but Tsuna should just die and disappear. Especially you." _He scoffed towards Reborn. _"I have a doc in my world. He's our supervisor in the asylum and he's a total bastard for trying to take what is mine." _He licked his own fingers. _"WON'T HAPPEN THOUGH! GYAHAHAHA!" _He laughed hysterically.

"We're the last." Reborn drawled lazily.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, and I don't…" the brunet hesitated. But with a glare from Reborn, he straightened himself again. "I don't exist." He finished. "I'm Reborn, and I'm the one who took his existence." He ended the story. Just like that.

"Hey, elaborate!" Decimo demanded.

"We don't need to. You saw how we are, right? In our world, Tsuna doesn't exist, so we have sex and murder party to ensure his existence." Reborn shoved it off almost immediately. The brunet beside him tensed, but didn't look to any of them.

Suddenly, the only door in their circular room opened. "Sorry for being late, everyone!" A girl with medium length hair and black eyes entered the room looking sleep deprived, but happy. "Yeah, sorry." Another girl with shorter hair and brown eyes said lazily, clearly sleep deprived. They sat on the remaining sofa, the green one.

"You guys are…?"

The happy girl dusted her white pajamas and smiled while the other girl pulled her knee up to her chin, also dusting off her black pajama. "I'm Chiri-tan. I'm your author." The white-pajama girl pointed to every sofa sans the black one. "And I'm RanLei. I'm your author." The black-pajama girl pointed to the black sofa. Everyone went silent.

"Well then readers…" They said to the person who was reading the entire meeting. "Are there any questions for them? Or us?" They grinned. All the characters narrowed their eyes confusedly.

* * *

_What are your comments? Or if you have any questions for us or for the character in each story-verse, please review and we will make another chapter for the answering session._

_And so, don't forget to leave your review _;)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meeting.**

"I can't believe it… you guys are our authors?" Verde questioned incredulously. "Yep!" The white-pajama girl grinned. "So you're the one who created my and Tsunayoshi's adventures? Miss White-Pajama? I expected the black one to say that. You don't look intelligent enough." He said questioningly. Decimo nodded with him.

"Chiri, please." She said, pouting a little bit. "Oh come on, Chiri, don't be upset." The black-pajama petted Chiri's head lazily. "Okay then. Yes, Verde, I'm your author." She stuck out her tongue.

"Miss RanLei…?" Reborn cocked his head to his Tsuna, who looked towards the black-pajama girl with hopeful eyes. "Just Ran." She retorted calmly. "Do I… do I exist?" Ran looked towards Reborn first, but didn't smile and only slouched lazily to Chiri's shoulder. "I'll think about it." She drawled.

"Oh guys, before we say anything else, why don't we answer our readers' questions?" Chiri chimed, and the others, who couldn't stand the awkwardness, agreed.

"From our reader, Miss or Mister ShiroYukiandKuroKyo. Maybe Miss. Just make it Miss Shiro." Ran sighed. "She said 'Is every character going to like, touch each other-" Reborn and Tsuna snickered at one another and lounged to an open-mouthed kiss with tongues. Reborn's hands even went underneath Tsuna's shirt. "Like that, Miss Shiro?" Reborn asked devilishly.

The other brunets in the room tensed and their respective partners looked torn between jealousy and fear. This couple… how can they be so… _unconcerned_?

"We haven't finished yet." Ran said sternly as Chiri buried her face on Ran's chest, her ears were red and hot. She was blushing madly. "Continuing on, '-like handshake or something? Can they tell us how their love began?' And oh, she's very curious with you guys, Reborn, Tsuna." Both of them said nothing, but whispered towards one another.

"I want to try it! I want to try shaking hands with my other selves, it's such an interesting thing!" The Chemist said, clearly excited. Skull grasped his wrists. "Don't! It's too dangerous…" Skull whined. But Tsuna smiled in a comforting manner that nobody in the room expected from the seemingly cold version of Tsunayoshi Sawada. "Oh, Skull-san…" He said softly. _"Ah, non preoccupatevi, okay?" _He said reassuringly. The leader of Nascosto Dept. perked his head. That was Falcon's language, and someone with his face and probably his voice was saying it. He put his notebook in front of his lips and smiled. His partner, Skull, looked reluctant, but okay'd him anyway.

The Chemist headed to the sofa next to him, the white one. "Handshake?" He offered his hand. Xanxus glowered, and the Captain of the 10th squad eyed him cautiously. But then, Xanxus took out a goggle from his pocket and the sickly brunet's eyes turned green. "No artifacts sighted. The only weapon he had is some sort of a weird liquid that can explode upon contact." The brunet said almost mechanically. "Seconded. He's not a threat." Xanxus chimed.

The Captain grabbed the Chemist's hand gently. "I-I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but since it's weird to have you call your own name, so please just call me Himmel." The captain smiled cutely. Almost everyone in the room gasped. Well, everyone but Reborn's partner, who let out a choked noise upon seeing his face smiling like that, Xanxus who looked terribly angered and glaring upon Giotto, and Zero, who immediately grinned a jaw-breaking grin as he whispered 'you gotta show me that smile after we got back to the asylum' to himself.

"Potassium Magnate! I never knew I could pull off something like that…" The Chemist said he blushed. "You can though, Tsuna…" Skull joined behind him, but didn't offer his hand. The Chemist shook hands with Xanxus briefly, noting that he is one of his pursuers in his own world.

The Chemist smiled confidently and asked Skull to return to his seat as he proceeded to the next sofa.

The next sofa had the older version of himself and his green-haired fiancée. The Chemist offered his hand. "You're cool. I don't think I'm as graceful as you are when I was fifteen." The Decimo smiled slightly as he shook the younger brunet's hand. "Well, he probably didn't get grams of morphine injected to his body in attempt to create the perfect assassin." The Scientist straightened his glasses. "Well, your Decimo probably got family to love and search for him if he was gone, right? Morphine _dulls _pain, Professor. Neglect _doesn't_." The Chemist retorted.

"How childish. My Tsunayoshi had to endure torture from the Estraneos-"

"I had to endure the fact that someone is robbing me of what I could have."

"Still childish-"

"Cut it out," Skull got up in the speed of lightning and stood between the arguing scientists. "Tsuna, just stop. These people don't understand the pain of being ignored and rejected. We don't need to argue with them, it's a waste of time." The stuntman said sternly, earning a whistle from the Vongola Decimo. "Whoa, I never knew Skull-san is capable of being so manly."

The stuntman scratched his own helmet and faced the Decimo. "You think so?" He said calmly. "Yep." Skull sighed in relief. "Thanks, Older Tsuna." He grinned as he opened the green glass of his helmet.

Unexpectedly, the Decimo blushed. "You're so easily flustered, just like my roommate!" The stuntman laughed. "S-shut up!"

Skull was still laughing when his Chemist partner moved on to the next sofa. He examined the blond carefully. His entire being was wary of this man's aura. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you." He said with a slight smile.

The man didn't spare a minute before grabbing his hand in a business-like manner. "I'm Giotto Lorenzini di Vongola. Pleasure to meet you, Tsuna-kun." He smiled almost robotically. The Chemist narrowed his eyes. "Have anyone ever told you that you are one manipulative being?" He said as they shake hands. The blond chuckled. "Funny you should mention that, Tsuna-kun." He flashed a grin.

The Chemist then turned his gaze towards the brunet on the sofa, who was scribbling in his notebook. "You can't talk, can you?" The Chemist asked. The meek brunet nodded and eventually showed his notebook.

_I'm Tsuna Sawada. _

_And yeah, I can't talk. But nice to meet you, another version of me. :) _

They shook hands and exchanged smile with another. But unexpectedly, the meeker version of the brunet pulled the Chemist into a bear hug. The Chemist could feel tears on his lab-coat. He cried?

The brunet then pulled out of the hug and turned the page of his notebook.

_I understand what you feel. Because of my inability to talk, I was locked away inside a dark room. My parents abandoned me on my birthday, and my older twin didn't even know that I exist. And now, they wanted me back. I can't help but feel very angry towards them. But, because I couldn't sound my anger, nobody think much about what I feel._

His aphasiac other self smiled. And the Chemist couldn't help but think that he was actually _that _strong to endure even a situation as heavy as that one. "You're awesome, Tsuna." He said comfortingly. His aphasiac counterpart smiled and mouthed a 'thank you'.

And then, he moved on to the red sofa, where another version of himself peered at him mercilessly. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada." He offered his hand. _"Pretty brilliant. Think I'm sane enough to take that hand of yours?" _The brunet said with an evilly distorted voice. "A-ah…" The Chemist faltered, clearly frightened.

"_Ah? Sheesh he's waking up. I'll take over again when he shows at least a slight opening." _Suddenly, the threatening aura surrounding the brunet dispersed, leaving a warm and pleasant one. "U-um… hello?" The new person said meekly. "He, partner didn't do anything bad… did he?" The Chemist shook his head. "N-No…" He stammered.

"Ah, as much as I want to shake your hand, I can't. So… um, just nice to meet you." He smiled shyly.

The Chemist moved on to the last sofa, the black one. He offered his hand to Reborn, who shook it with a smirk. But when he offered his hand to his counterpart, the latter only looked at it like it was the most fascinating thing the world.

"Hello?" The Chemist tried. But the brunet didn't do anything; he only looked at the Chemist's body with massive interest. When the Chemist stepped closer to the boy, he was pulled into an unexpected kiss. The other brunet's tongue skillfully wandered around the Chemist's lips, trying to gain entrance to his mouth. "A-annh! Stop!" He said futilely. "I exist… I'm me… I exist…" The brunet muttered.

His hands skillfully went under the lab-coat, and eventually, the shirt. When the lustful brunet was about to reach to his pants, Skull, and unexpectedly, Skye, stopped him. "Stop it. He doesn't like it." Skull said sternly. Skye hid his face behind his notebook.

_I'm really sorry, but please stop._

The brunet clicked his tongue and let go of the Chemist, who immediately scampered towards the stuntman. "Skull-san… Skull-san…" He gasped, nearly out of breath.

When the room turned awkward again, the two forgotten authors sighed. "Okay, okay! Next question! How did your loves begin?" Chiri asked with a smile.

Xanxus and Himmel looked at each other. "T-the moment Secondo comforted me about my foster-dad's death… I guess." He then coughed miserably.

Verde and Decimo scratched their chins. "Too many things happened to us… but I've been in love with him ever since I woke up in his laboratory and received so many things…" Verde nodded simply, clearly signaling that he didn't want to elaborate.

Meanwhile, Skye turned inexplicably red and hid his face behind his notebook.

_We're not in love…_

"Yet." Giotto added pleasantly with that cunning business like smile.

The straitjacket-wearer looked stunned and shocked. "I-I-I'm no way in love w-w-with myself…" He stammered, clearly panicked. _"But I sure as hell do. Kihihihi." _Another voice chimed. "NO! P-Partner…!" The clearly much normal version of Tsuna blushed deeply.

Reborn and Tsuna looked at each other. Reborn was expressionless, but Tsuna looked really confused. "We're in love?" Tsuna asked, his tone indicating that he really was serious about his question. Reborn only chuckled and look towards Ran who stayed motionless. "Probably." Reborn answered vaguely. "We're not in love. We just like to have sex with each other." Tsuna answered like it was the most normal thing in the world. Reborn didn't nod, but didn't deny it either. "Though rather than love… we're both obsessed with sex with one another. I'm addicted to Reborn's body." Tsuna said coldly. Reborn, again, didn't confirm or deny it.

"Just move on. They're too vague for their own good." Ran said dismissively.

And finally, Tsuna and Skull looked at each other, both of them blushed deeply. "W-we're not in love!" Skull said with a deep red blush on his face. "Y-yeah! That is as impossible as a noble gas bonding!" Tsuna retorted, but both of them looked like they're a couple of teenage school girls.

"Oookaay! Let's move on! The next question is from a very dear reviewer of mine! Miss Phantom Hitman 1412!" Chiri cheered. "Miss Hitman's question os to Verde." The green-haired scientist straightened his glasses. "She said 'I have a question for Verde-sama! Out of all the Tsunayoshi's here, which would you most like to experiment on to see just how they tick? Or maybe that would be better worded as which would you like to spend more time with to understand better?' Okay~ what's your answer?"

Verde grabbed his chin to think. After a good fifteen minutes later, he answered. "I definitely like to be with my Tsunayoshi the most. He's the best." The couple shared a knowing smile with one another. "But if I have to choose, I will choose Tsunayoshi who is a genius Chemist. Who knows that the idiot and clumsy Tsunayoshi could be someone so stern?" Verde smirked. Both Tsunayoshi were flustered at his words.

"And there's a question for us too, Ran!"

"Oh cool. What is it?"

"If we can be in one of the story we created, which would we want to be in?"

"Oh, good question." RanLei said lazily. "I surely don't want to be in Exist's story-verse. That universe is twisted." Reborn laughed. "You created that."

RanLei grinned. "It's really fun to write, but I don't want to be in that story..." And then she frowned and scratched the back of her head. "If I have to choose from my own stories, I would want to be inside the universe of Aphenphosmphobia. Having an apartment with my favorite guys would be so awesome."

"Aah! I like Aphenphosmphobia too! But if I have to choose from Ran's stories, I want to choose the BloodAddict universe!"

"Whoa, my earliest work."

"Yeah! It has Vampires and Wolves and so many other hotness! And you didn't write _that_ Tsuna like a certain novel with sparkly vampires in it!" Chiri beamed.

"Well, if I have to choose from Chiri's stories, I prefer the Voice universe. It's cool to have ability like that. Especially Place and Order." Ran said thoughtfully.

"Hmm from my own stories... I'll choose the A Certain Wimpy Stuntman's Malestrom's universe. It's the most thrilling to write!"

"Okaaay the next question asked by our reviewer, Miss or Mister Bishi-Bishi, would be…" Chiri stopped dead and sighed deeply. She looked at Ran pleadingly. "Would be, when will we update our fics." The black-pajama girl scoffed.

"Okay then, Miss or Mister Bishi-Bishi, I will answer you first. I am currently working at the next chapter of Exist, and I already planned out the next part of Unidentified. As for Aphenphosmphobia, it is a fic that I write with muse instead of brain. So you need to wait until my muse return for that one. Insanity series… well, it needs to be rewritten, so it'l long time until I update it. And the fics that I do no mention are currently inactive. I hope that answers your question." She smiled.

"And Chiri. Answer your question." Ran added sternly.

"O-Okay…" Chiri took a deep breath. "Miss or Mister Bishi-Bishi… I, unlike RanLei, don't write with brains at all. All of my stories are muse-story. That's why I have so many stories. But I'll give you the priority in which how I work." She took another deep breath. "A Certain Wimpy Stuntman's Maelstrom and this fic, The Meeting, are okay, I'm writing it properly. Voice and Welcome to the Asylum! need _serious _help. I have a major writer's block on that one. Jabberwocky is a muse fic, it's a fic I will write when I have a strong urge of writing family fics. While Codename: Sky Hunters… I don't know if anyone is still reading that, so I didn't update it. That is all, hope I don't disappoint you too much…"

"And the last question by Miss Aika-chan, will canon characters appear? Well, if you guys want it to be so, we will do our best. And if you guys also want other couples from our other stories, like Chiri's Wedding Dress or Lies or anything at all, or maybe my Unidentified, or BloodAddict characters to appear, please say so and we will try to write it."

"Well then, readers~" Chiri smiled again. "Any other things you want to ask? Or see?"

* * *

_**Whoa~ whoa~ whoa~**_

_**Thanks to **__**ShiroYukiandKuroKyo**__**, **__**Phantom Hitman 1412, eclipsed flower**__**, **__**BloodyDarkNaruto**__**, **__**Bishi-bishi**__**, and **__**Aika-chan -w for reviewing! **_

_**Please drop by another review, okay~? **_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Meeting.**

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Before we begin this session's Q&A and madness, I would like to express my congratulations for my Ran here! Though she needs to be responsible for making me read such a horror thrill, what if I can't sleep?" Chiri said to the whole room, pouting to the brown-eyed girl who shrugged. "I told you that it's creepy before I asked you to read it." Ran said lazily.

"Anyways, all of you need to read that too! Ran's profile, Dance of the Mindless Puppet, I think I had to curl under the cover for it to be less creepy…" The whole room sighed, clearly confused between Chiri's convincing whines, or Ran's 'I-don't-think-so' nature. It could be just Chiri's whines, or it could be just Ran's sheer nonchalance. After all, Ran _was _the author, in a sense, the creator of that weird universe where Reborn and Tsuna came from.

"I will open the meeting. This request came from our Miss Bishi-bishi." Ran drawled. Everyone looked at her intently, curious of what kind of madness will ensue this time. "Her request is to 'switch Tsunas'."

"Switch... Tsunas...?" Almost everyone I the room murmured to themselves. _"Objection!"_ Zero took over, and nearly lounged at Ran for uttering such nonsense. _"Think we're sane enough to do that, Miss Ran? I won't mind, of course, kehehehehehe." _He chuckled, still grinning. "N-no! I don't want to throw anyone else with my partner!" The saner brunet said. "And we're in the same body! How do you reckon we'll be able to switch without bringing the other?" Tsuna said without stammering.

Ran frowned a little, but then she looked towards Chiri, who threw an 'ughhh-I'm-so-lazy' look towards her. "Ran, pleaaaaase." Chiri pleaded. "No. If you can do it, then do it, Chi." It took both authors a few minutes to settle their differences calmly. And because they are the mood-maker in the room, the whole room turned tense. But then, Chiri relented. "Oh okay then! Just this once!"

She stretched her hand towards Zero/Tsuna's sofa and closed her eyes. "Go ahead, I allow you to separate." Instantaneously, two brunets appeared on the red sofa. _"AH! AH! GYAHAHA! MY OWN BODY! AHAHA!"_Zero, the brunet with sunset colored eyes, stared his own body in disbelief.

It didn't take too long for the sunset-eyed teen to break through his straitjacket and pin his 'partner' on the sofa, molesting him like crazy. "N-no! P-p-partner! Annnh!" Zero tore through Tsuna's straitjacket and kissed his partner's torso like there was no tomorrow. _"Moan, partner! Moan! I can't feel what you feel now, I'm soooo insecure! What is this making you feel?"_Zero thundered.

"Noooo! Partner, s-stop! Not... Not in public..." Almost everyone in the room got stunned at the flushing brunet's words. There he was, almost naked with his straitjacket tore off, blushing madly and adorably, panting like crazy, and told his partner _not to do it in public_. How adorable was that?

_"You're right..."_ Zero relented, something that almost everyone found weird. _"But Miss Chiri, I won't switch him with anyone. Ever. Tsuna, well, __**partner**__, is __**mine**__ and I don't want to switch for anyone else, even ones who has the same face."_Chiri smiled at them. "Sure!" She snapped her fingers and both of them were fully-clothed again, not with straitjacket, though. "Now, Zero, if you want to stay separated, I want you to behave. Can I expect that?" Chiri asked sternly, surprising everyone. "Y-yeah you can, Miss Chiri." The saner brunet nodded.

_"You can."_ Zero agreed. He circled his hands on Tsuna's waist and put his head on his shoulder until they're practically joined at hips. _"I want to stay like this for a bit."_Zero whispered. And his partner only nodded.

"Okay, seeing that, it's impossible for them to be separated." Ran said, clearly fascinated by this couple. "Any volunteers for the switch?" She asked to the others.

As expected, nobody moves.

Nobody but one.

"I'll do it." Tsuna stood up from Reborn's lap. "I'll switch." He said coolly. Nobody said a thing though. Not even Ran, who closed Chiri's ears as she looked around confusedly. "D'you think it'll happen, idiot-Tsuna?" Reborn said, no, _hissed_at him. "You don't exist. What are you thinking, volunteering like you do? If you switch, you know what will happen, right?" Reborn smirked. Tsuna faltered.

Unexpectedly, Skye held up his notebook.

_Sure, I'll switch. :)_

Before Giotto could say anything, the hacking god had already left his place and head towards his cowering other self.

He showed his notebook.

_You exist, you really do. I can see you, I can hear you, but even when I can't reply your words, I can very much think that you exist._

"Stop it." Ran said bitterly. "You don't need to convince him. He needs to know that by himself. Just switch." Skye took a deep breath and offered his hand to his other self. "You are… _kind_. Why is that? You are _me _but you are _kind_?" The brunet who supposedly didn't exist wondered quietly. Skye only smiled as he made his way to Reborn, who looked at him with genuine interest.

My name is Tsuna Sawada. Nice to meet you :)

If you're bothered by calling my name, just calling me Skye will do. :)

"Ah, I see…" Reborn said as he looked at the brunet from head to toe. Skye kept his smile, but generally felt uncomfortable with the way this man… _undressed him with his eyes_. He gulped.

"I can't believe that you and Sensei are the same person…" Tsuna said to Giotto, who kept his robotic smile. "He was so… meek," Tsuna said as he stared to another version of Giotto-sensei and touched his chest. "Intelligent, but naïve…" He pushed the blond down the sofa. "Straightforward, but shy…" He unbuttoned the man's suit and leaned forward. "Looks dominant," they were now chest to chest with one another. "But is actually…" Tsuna licked the blond's lips. "…submissive."

Tsuna leaned further towards the businessman, who didn't reject his advances. Tsuna then advanced to gain permission to enter Giotto's mouth. The businessman lets him, but when Tsuna thought that he will be controlling the tongue-dance, he was met with a skillful one that tried to dominate their dance.

Tsuna was startled. He wasn't used to other people aside from Reborn dominating his 'tennis match of tongues'. Even Yamamoto and Hibari-san lets him dominate in make-out session though they topped during the actual sex.

When he struggled to break free, the blond wasn't so keen on letting him go. Giotto smiled. "Tsuna, sorry, Skye and I are still long ways from this kind of passionate encounter. He said as he left hickeys on the younger boy's chest. "So, let me satisfy myself for a bit, Tsunayoshi-kun…" Giotto didn't hold back. Tsuna moaned as the blond's gloved hand made his way under his thin shirt. "S-sensei… ungh, ahhh."

"So sensitive… I haven't even gone there yet."

_**BANG!**_

"That's enough, right Ran? Right, Miss Bishi-Bishi?" Reborn said threateningly as a bullet _nearly _missed Ran, who pulled a squealing Chiri to her chest. "Yes, I believe that is enough." Ran said, although she was blushing herself.

Skye stared at his own counterpart with widened eyes and surprised expression as he made his way back to the disheveled leader of Vongola corp. and sat beside him. Skye frowned a little. He was _not _Giotto-san's significant other; he shouldn't feel anything about it. But… his ears were so red, and he was actually _angry_.

Not anybody will know, of course, for once Skye thanked his own inability to talk.

"Okay, that was hot…" Chiri said, still looking dazed. "The next one is… okay, how do we construct this one…" Chiri showed the reviews to Ran, who narrowed her eyes. "The next request came from three different reviewers: Miss Aika, Miss Shiro, and Miss or Mister KyoTsumu. They want the Chemist Tsuna and Verde to argue with one another…"

"That one doesn't need requesting." The Chemist said as he let go of the Stuntman's hand. "The simple fact that he is so different from our world's Verde is arguable enough." He said in flawless Italian, making Skye perk his full attention to another counterpart of him. "Well, the simple fact that you are so different from _my _Tsunayoshi is baffling enough." Verde straightened his glasses.

"Oh for Trifluoroacetic acid's sake, _of course _I won't be something as farfetched as 'son of Sky God'. The sky, also known as the celestial dome, commonly refers to everything that lies a certain distance above the surface ofEarth, including the atmosphere and the rest of outer space. In the field of astronomy, the sky is also called the celestial sphere. This is an imaginary dome where the sun, stars, planets, and the moon are seen to be traveling. The celestial sphere is divided into regions called constellations. Usually, the term sky is used from the point of view of the Earth's surface. However, the exact meaning of the term can vary; in some cases, the sky is defined as only the denser portions of the atmosphere, for example." The Chemist said, and Skull's mouth hung open. He caught a glimpse of Skye's notebook.

He quoted the exact Wikipedia article of it…

"Well, I had seen the truth. Ugh, for Newton's sake! Science is to doubt! And when one sees the truth and the doubt is lifted, even something as farfetched as that can be the truth! Are you implying that my Tsunayoshi isn't actually what he claimed he is? I've seen it! I've seen the Sky God himself." Verde stood up, peering down at the smaller and younger chemist version of his lover. "By Alkynes! You're so infuriating! Do you want to test that? You said _your _Tsunayoshi, the mighty son of the Sky God, got injected morphines, right? Why is that? Shouldn't he be, ah, _invincible_?" Verde gritted his teeth.

"Verde-sama, just stop it. It's okay…"

"O-oi dame-Tsuna…"

"Ouranos retracted Tsunayoshi's 'abnormality' by the time we defeated the child of Earth-"

"Oh don't tell me you guys got to fight the Earth Goddess' child and because you guys won, your prize would be normality. What next? The older me had actually died in an accident and then you revived him by praying to the Sky God?" The Chemist scoffed. Unexpectedly, Chiri laughed out loud.

"That's exactly what happened!" She said to Ran, who looked amused as well.

"Well, I rather trust the fact that noble gas can actually bond sometime in the future than some feud like 'Sky God' and 'Earth Goddess'. Really. Talk about a nutshell." Verde gritted his teeth. "Well, we can talk about Tsunayoshi's ability to withstand pain then! He was the perfect assassin, the perfect Vongola Decimo!" Before Verde could burst, the Chemist raised his hand. "Please calm yourself, Verde. I don't want to argue with someone who lost his cool-headedness."

After a few breaths, Verde calmed himself. He's right. He needed to calm down.

"If it's just ability to withstand pain, Skull-san here has it too." The Chemist said coldly. The Stuntman looked utterly nervous when the whole room's attention shifted to him. "Ooh, do you?" Verde asked. He was never interested enough with Skull of his world. "Yes. Then, we should try making them hurt and see their reaction." The Chemist pulled out vials with purple liquid within them.

"This is my weapon; it's composed of the liquefied version of TNT. It's severely low-powered; it's perfectly useable within this room." The Sky Hunters duo looked interested. "*cough* Can we see that? P-Perhaps later?" Himmel asked shyly. The Chemist was about to say no, but Xanxus' glare made him nod almost immediately.

Skull and the Vongola Decimo stood side by side. The Chemist pulled out his lab-goggle and fixed it on his eyes. "Here, pour one to Skull-san while I pour one to my older self so we won't be biased." Verde nodded. "Scientifically speaking, yeah…" The green-haired man straightened his glasses. "One… two…"

They poured the purple liquid simultaneously, and as the liquid blasted with a flashy bang, Skull-san jolted, but the Vongola Decimo stayed silent. "Well, I guess that concludes that _my _theory was the correct one?" Verde said triumphantly. "I won't be so sure if I were you." The Chemist pulled Skull-san's leather armor's sleeve, and he revealed Skull-san's perfectly flawless skin.

Verde did the same with his lover, but his skin was reddish and apparent that it had been burnt. "Skull-san's 'abnormally strong body' is different than my older self's. The injection of morphines only cut off the pain receptor, and it's not flawless. And it has side effects too. Like apparent clumsiness and easily tripping your guts off…"

Every brunet in the room hid their faces. They were all… the same, after all.

"And another request from Miss Aika is…" Ran cut them before anything too troublesome appeared again. "To make the canon character appears." Chiri looked at Ran with a small pout. "Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not ours, so we'll just make him appear for a bit." Chiri said, earning a nod from Ran. "Hey… w-what's a canon character?" Himmel asked as he raised his hand. "This is not a goddamned Captain meeting, Decimo. Why would you need to raise your hand… trash."

The Sky Hunter looked embarrassed but he kept his gaze on both Chiri and Ran. "Canon character is the character we based you all from." Ran answered. "Okay, let's get the canon Tsuna in here. We don't own Hitman Reborn and yes this is a disclaimer."

Ran and Chiri snapped their fingers and another brunet joined them in the room. "Everyone, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

The brunet whined. "Ow-ow ouchhh I was just with Reborn and the Arcobaleno earlier…" He scratched his head confusedly. "AH! W-W-WHAT AM I DOING K-KISSING REBORN?" He pointed to the black sofa, sweat forming like crazy on his temple. "IS THAT SKULL-SAN? WHY AM I WEARING LABCOAT? AND WHY AM I LEANING TO XANXUS LIKE THAT? HIII! AND VERDE? WHY WOULD THE TEN YEARS LATER ME CUDDLE WITH VERDE? AND AAAAH! THAT'S VONGOLA PRIMO! WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE? HE SHOULD BE DEAD HUNDREDSOF YEARS AGO! AND I-I-IS THAT ME AND MY HYPER DYING WILL MODE HUGGING LIKE A HIGH SCHOOL LOVER? WHAT the…." And then he passed out.

Everyone sighed at his pathetic display. "Remind me why I don't write canon stories again." Chiri sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Yeah…" Ran nodded in agreement. "Oh and she also asked us what should she call us with. Just Chiri for Chiri-tan and just Ran for me." Ran smiled. "Okay, let's move on…"

"Ooh the next one is my ever-favorite Miss Phantom Hitman 1412! And her request this time is…" Chiri sighed again. "Oh, Gokudera and Tsuna from Lies, huh? I liked that one." Ran pointed out. Chiri clapped her hands and the door opened, revealing another brunet and a silver-headed man in jail uniform. "Hi, Gokudera and Tsuna!" She made another sofa appear and they both sat there.

"No shit. I can see several Tsunas. I must be dreaming." The silver-head said as he looked around the room. "And I don't see baseball-freak, stupid cow, or Kozato. So this clearly isn't a reunion of some sort." He continued on. The brunet didn't seem to care much that he had the same faces with the other six people here. He was glad that Mukuro wasn't here.

"Libero Cielo…" Giotto seethed.

"Ah! Quinto!" Himmel gasped.

"Gokudera-kun…" Decimo and Zero's partner murmured together.

"Hayato-kun!" The Chemist exclaimed.

"Reborn…" Tsuna muttered, obviously in fear. "Don't worry. He's dead. At least in our world."

"W-whoa. I don't even have a damn clue who you guys are and you're all calling out to me like that." The silver head said, clearly flustered at the fact that people who looked the same as his crush beamed at him like that. "Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna who sat beside him clung to him. With only a single glance, he knew that _this _Tsuna was the one he had gone to jail for.

"Introductions please~" Chiri chimed cheerfully.

"W-well… my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I-I'm just a normal college student who liked to hang out with my friends, Hayato Gokudera-kun, Takeshi Yamamoto, Lambo, and Enma Kozato. We're all the same age…" The brunet looked solemn. "I'm Hayato Gokudera. And I can't stay here long because I need to be in the prison or they'll notice that I'm gone…"

"He went to the prison for me… b-b-because I…"

"Tsuna, it's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry!" The brunet disappeared, and so does the silver-head.

"Chiri? Did you do that?" Ran asked. "Nope, they went back on their own… Tsuna's too guilty to face Gokudera ever again." She looked solemn as well. "Well, I hope they'll be better soon. Let's just go to the next question." Ran peered on the review. "Oh, this is another interesting one. 'What do Tsunas think of their alternate self's? I don't mean personality wise though, I actually mean Skill wise. 'Would you please answer that?" Ran asked.

The Chemist stirred. "Okay, I'll begin first. I'll comment about my by far most favorite other self, Skye." The aforementioned hacker blushed. "Skye is very kind, and he is very well-mannered despite having zero real interactions until recently. Even though I didn't know much about the 'Voice' ability you authors have been babbling about, I assume that Skye doesn't have them, pertaining to the fact that he couldn't talk or make a noise. His skill in hacking is something I really want for myself, though I'm not really interested with that world. All and all, I like Skye. Kindness is a skill too, after all."

"I-I'm Second, I-I'll comment about my Chemist counterpart." The sickly Sky Hunter said quietly. "T-Tsuna… the Chemist… is very curious and forward. He liked his things scientific, and he is a vigilant person. His skills in Chemistry are very interesting. If we reside in the same universe, I would have recruited you into a part of my Un Altro di Cielo as a weapon smith." The Chemist's cheeks turned pink and he hid himself behind Skull.

"I'm third. I'll comment about my sickly counterpart." Decimo giggled. "You are mysterious, and you don't talk much. But I can see that you are hiding some mysterious powers. Like when your partner, Xanxus-nii, I mean, Xanxus took out his goggle, you didn't need it. But I think the power is backfiring to your physical condition." The Captain of the 10th squad looked surprised. What accuracy…

They all turned to the hacking god, who was still scribbling in his notes. "Please continue." Giotto said smoothly.

"I-I'm fourth then… I-I'll-!"

"We won't comment about anyone so everyone shouldn't comment on us. Who the fuck cares with what you all think of my Tsuna; he's mine and mine alone. He doesn't need to know what he is like in other's eyes."

The saner brunet pouted. "Partner…" He whispered. His counterpart only grinned back.

"I'll comment about-"

"No need."

Tsuna looked towards Reborn in desperation. But then, Skye raised his notebook. It was full of scratches, like he had crossed what he wanted to say several times.

I stand by what I said earlier. I think you exist, and I think that's the only thing that matters. :D

Reborn's partner was stunned, but then he hugged Reborn for comfort.

"Next." Reborn said, clicking his tongue.

"Okay. These questions are from Miss or Mister Radiant World. 'First: Which Person in the room (other than their partners) do the Tsunas find the most handsome? Second: Which one do they find the weirdest? Third: Which one would they like to murder or just beat up?' Your answers pelase."

The Chemist scratched his chin. "Other than Skull-san… I must admit that it's Reborn…" The hitman perked and smirked towards the Chemist. "The weirdest is Verde…" The said scientist straightened his glasses. "And I would just like to beat up is also Verde."

The Sky Hunter smiled. "I don't want to answer anyone else. The most handsome is Secondo." They both exchanged a stare. "The weirdest is Mister Zero over there…" He pointed the uncaring brunet. "And I don't murder anyone unless it's for the artifacts." He smiled.

Decimo giggled. "Most definitely Verde-sama. But Giotto and Xanxus are my Nii-chans in my world, so they're okay too." He nodded to himself. "The weirdest is my other self who is Reborn's partner…" The mentioned brunet gasped. "And I don't really like to beat people up."

Skye showed his notebook.

_Giotto-san. But _*scratch*_Falcon_*scratch* _Xanxus-san as well…_

_The weirdest is Reborn and Miss Ran…_

_I don't beat people up, nor do I murder them :)_

Giotto smiled at the young leader of Nascosto and nibbled his ear. Skye blushed and hid himself under Giotto's robe.

"_We won't say anything." _Zero cackled again, but Tsuna didn't actually obey this time. "The most handsome is… partner…" Zero gawked at his partner. "The weirdest is also partner…" And then he frowned. "The one I'd like to beat up is also partner…" Zero then tightened his hug into a ribcage-breaking hug. "Aw! A-aw! Aw!" Tsuna wailed. _"Since you're soooo keen on beating me up, I'll do it." _The insane brunet tackled his partner and had another non-con molesting again.

"The most handsome is Reborn." Tsunayoshi said without waiting for Reborn to say anything. The brunet then nibbled on Reborn's neck. "The weirdest is myself…" He said without thinking as Reborn constantly tried to get under his shirt. "And the one I'd like to beat up is- annnh! Rebooorn!"

They went at it, again. And Chiri actually got eerily scared at them.

"Okay, this is actually the last request… since the others are general reviews. Ran, you should read this one." Chiri handed the review to Ran who sighed. "This request came from Miss Desidero Stelle 'Can you bring Hibari and Tsuna from Possessing You?' Of course I can… but I don't know if it's okay. I mean, god, okay."

"What Ran mean is… Possessing You ended tragically. And Tsuna… I don't know if Hibari allowed him to talk at all." The whole room was curious. "Just bring them here!" Chiri and Ran looked at each other. "Fine, I will make him appear. But then we will end this session to see if you guys still want to hear from them after you _see _them." Ran sighed in defeat. "It was tragic, really." Chiri added.

"Just do it!" Verde and the Chemist said simultaneously. Ran took a deep breath and made a sofa appear first, and then she clapped her hands.

The door opened quite creakily. It was creepy. They half expected the versions of Hibari they knew came rampaging, but he didn't.

The raven-haired teen entered with casual clothing composed of purple shirt and jeans. His hair was styled like how Decimo knew it, a bit short and spiky. But what terrified the room was the person in his hands. He was carried bridal style, showing that Hibari didn't really want to let him set his seemingly broken feet to the ground. He was wrapped like a cocoon with a pure white blanket. Hibari had blindfolded the person in question and sealed his mouth with a duct tape. He even put a headphone on his ears; the person's hands were also tied with silk ribbon.

"Hello, Miss Ran." The man greeted politely.

* * *

_You know the drill, ask the questions. And the next chapter, or maybe the one after would probably be the end. After all, this fic is only possible because I've been spending my school holiday in Chiri's house._

_Thanks for _**_Bishi-bishi__, __ShiroyukiandKurokyo__, __Aika-chan -w__, __Phantom Hitman 1412__, __Desidero Stelle__, __KyoTsuMu182769__, __Radiant World__, __Soul Vrazy__, __TotalAmuto_**_**,** and _**_BloodyDarkNaruto_**_ for reviewing! _

_Please review~_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Meeting.**

_Previously on __**The Meeting:**_

_"Okay, this is actually the last request… since the others are general reviews. Ran, you should read this one." Chiri handed the review to Ran who sighed. "This request came from Miss Desidero Stelle 'Can you bring Hibari and Tsuna from Possessing You?' Of course I can… but I don't know if it's okay. I mean, god, okay."_

_"What Ran mean is… Possessing You ended tragically. And Tsuna… I don't know if Hibari allowed him to talk at all." The whole room was curious. "Just bring them here!" Chiri and Ran looked at each other. "Fine, I will make him appear. But then we will end this session to see if you guys still want to hear from them after you__see__them." Ran sighed in defeat. "It was tragic, really." Chiri added._

_"Just do it!" Verde and the Chemist said simultaneously. Ran took a deep breath and made a sofa appear first, and then she clapped her hands._

_The door opened quite creakily. It was creepy. They half expected the versions of Hibari they knew came rampaging, but he didn't._

_The raven-haired teen entered with casual clothing composed of purple shirt and jeans. His hair was styled like how Decimo knew it, a bit short and spiky. But what terrified the room was the person in his hands. He was carried bridal style, showing that Hibari didn't really want to let him set his seemingly broken feet to the ground. He was wrapped like a cocoon with a pure white blanket. Hibari had blindfolded the person in question and sealed his mouth with a duct tape. He even put a headphone on his ears; the person's hands were also tied with silk ribbon._

_"Hello, Miss Ran." The man greeted politely._

"Hello, Hibari." Ran nodded and gestured the teen to sit on the only remaining sofa. The raven-haired teen sat down and adjusted the person he was carrying on his lap, trying to make themselves as comfortable as possible.

"Don't tell me that's…" The Chemist trembled. "That's not… _me, right?_" He sounded frightened. Skull pulled the standing chemist to his side and held his small hands tightly. The others had the similar reactions, even Tsuna who sat with Reborn.

Chiri looked to Ran, who didn't seem like she was disturbed at all. The black-pajama'd girl only stare intensely at the skylark, who didn't make any move. "You guys would be joining this meeting. Would that be okay?" She asked, ignoring the others' stares.

"I hate crowding, Miss Ran, you know that." Hibari shot back. "Two's a crowd." Ran cocked her head to the white bundle nonchalantly.

Hibari's hands tightened around the boy's cocoon, as if afraid that Ran would take him away. "I won't take him if you join this meeting properly, do you understand me?" She asked coldly. Hibari looked pissed, but then after one look to the white cocoon, his expression softened (which surprised almost every Tsuna in the room) and he nodded.

"Okay, now that's done and over it. I can move to apologizing to our reviewers for disappearing like that. I got really busy with life and school started. As a bonus, we will extend this fic for two more chapters. So you can still ask your questions." Chiri beamed. "I don't know that you're _that _kind!" Ran rolled her eyes. "It's a given."

"Okay, first review comes from Miss Metue!" Chiri took a review and read it out loud. "'Are the pairings shown here the ones that will be in the stories when they end?' Hmm how do we answer that?" Chiri looked to Ran, who looked to the other pairings. Their eyes were still on Hibari, whose eyes never left the white cocoon.

"That'd be spoilers, right?" Ran responded. Chiri looked confused, but then gasped in realization. "That's true! But well, I think I will give readers who still read this after such a long time a bonus. The Chemist and the Stuntman will definitely end up together." Skull's face lightened up. "I can't tell you about the others since it'll spoil it. But Verde and Decimo are already a couple so-"

"But according to the latest chapter you posted on Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge, there are more trials for us." Verde said as he straightened his glasses. "Hey you! Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Chiri frowned as Ran laughed out loud. "Well, I did think of writing more of your adventures… but I decided that I'll just let it be a tease. Besides, I haven't done Puppet Brigades yet."

"Oh my god I like that one so much!" Ran beamed. "Should we call them? Oh Chiri please call them!" Everyone in the room looked at Ran weirdly. Throughout this whole meeting, Ran had been the cooler of the two. But what kind of Tsuna was this if it could get the cool Ran into begging?

"The real pairing of that story is Byakuran and Tsuna though. They're the ones who will end up toget- OH MY GOD SPOILERS! SPOILERS FOR A STORY I HAVEN'T EVEN PUBLISHED YET!" Chiri gasped in horror. "But anyway, fine, I'll bring in Tsuna and Gio from there." Chiri snapped her fingers and a sofa with blue-gray color appeared. The door opened once more.

There was a _clack clack _sound, which came from the door. It made everyone wary. Could this Tsuna be creepier than Hibari? Could be. These authors were merciless at playing with their characters. How could they made someone as kind as Skye a mute? Or someone as innocent looking as _them_ to be a crazed 'non-existent' sex addict? Or a mental asylum patient?

"Why have you summoned me, Miss Chiri, Miss Ran?" Both authors stood up ecstatically and helped Tsuna who brought… a _coffin_ into the room. They didn't look surprised out though. They wondered what was inside that coffin…

Ran sat down after Chiri told her that she would be the one who helped Tsuna. The black-pajama'd girl look at Giotto and Skye. "You guys will like them sooo much!" Reborn and Hibari narrowed their eyes. They've never seen their author that ecstatic before.

"Now that you're settled in, Tsuna, please introduce yourself!" This Tsuna wore a very loose gray pajama, as if he didn't bother clothing himself at all. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I am the puppet maker of the Sawada Company." He bowed slightly. "And this is my puppet, type zero-zero-one of the Vongola series…" Several reactions were made across the room at the mention of Vongola. But Ran's barely suppressed squeal made them all focus to the figure arising from the coffin.

As clumps of disheveled blond hair appear, Skye and Giotto stood up, clearly surprised. "His name is Giotto Vongola."

A very, very realistic looking doll rose up and placed himself beside his puppeteer, who smiled. "Is there anything that require me, sir?" Gio asked, tilting his head adorably as he did so. "No, Gio, nothing. We just need to attend some meetings that's all." This Tsuna sounded so… gentle. Like he was a parent to his child. Giotto and Skye sat back down, but kept their gazes on the newly added duo.

"Okaaay, if everyone's finished, we'll move on to the next review." Chiri read it by herself before handing it to Ran. "This one comes from Miss Bishi-bishi, it's for Reborn." The Hitman raised one of his eyebrows skeptically before nodding; he didn't miss the flabbergasted look on the puppet maker's face though. "Why the hell do you keep drilling into poor Tsuna's head that he doesn't exist? I mean sure yea you're probably obsessed with him that why you ask that as his erm... punishment since he lost the last game but seriously I mean you're the greatest hitman erm no umm... person in Namimori and I guess everyone respects/fears you so you could just fuck Tsuna senseless in public! Just wanna know what's your ermm objective behind that." Chiri laughed. "That's very elaborate! Answer that."

Tsuna looked up to Reborn with a curious stare, also waiting for an answer. "Well, Miss Bishi-bishi, let's put it this way…" Reborn smirked. "Imagine that there's a very legendary iPod that everyone wanted. But you wanted it so desperately that you convinced everyone that that legendary iPod doesn't exist so you could keep it all to yourself. That's very much what I'm experiencing." The Hitman didn't miss another second to lick Tsuna's lips before pulling another smirk. "Tsuna lost the last game, that's right. In that very game, he betted his existence and lost. So it became so much easier for me to convince everyone that he doesn't exist. And for the part where I could 'just fuck Tsuna senseless' in public, as you kindly put it, that's just because I'm me: I'm Reborn."

"Besides, Miss Bishi-bishi," Tsuna interrupted while everyone was still in stupor from Reborn's answer. "I don't mind being fucked senseless by Reborn. It felt _really really _good. You guys can ask with Chrome of my world. She would agree with me."

"Okay next please. This fic is rated K+ you know?" Ran sighed. "Next questions came from my dear reviewer Soul Vrazy! She asked us why we created this story…" Chiri looked at Ran and burst into laughter. "It all started with Tsubasa Chronicles, right?" Ran laughed. "Yeah and then it downspiralled into this fic!" Chiri laughed. "Okay neeext! There are lots so we'll write it on a paper!" Suddenly, papers appeared for the two authors.

_Q: Who Giotto find most cute? (other that his own Tsuna)__  
__Q: Which Tsuna would Reborn love to have as his own sex mate? (other than his own)__  
__Q: Who does Skull find most fearful other than Tsuna?__  
__Q: Which Tsuna would Verde find more fun to spend his time with?(other than his own tsuna)__  
__Q: Who does Xanxus fear?__  
__Q: WHICH PERSONALITY WOULD TSUNA WANT IF HE CAN CHOOSE?(all tsuna)__  
__Q: Are you going to do this for the rest of this year?__  
__Q: Are you going to answer everyone's questions?__  
__Q: Is there going to be yaoi scene?__  
__Q: Are you going to make fem tsuna?__  
__Q: Are you going to make M rated story?__  
__Q: Are you happy because there many people review and keep waiting for you to make the next chapter?_

"We actually need some help for this one…" Chiri stared at her paper. "Let's have a convenient cutscene to answer this. Ciao!" Ran waved and the scene was cut.

* * *

_**Chiri and Ran's Answer Sheet.**_

_Q: Who Giotto find most cute? (other than his own Tsuna)_

_**C & R: Giotto the businessman said that Himmel is the cutest, but Gio the puppet said that there is nobody but his master. *Both **__**Himmel and the puppeteer blushed at this!***_

_Q: Which Tsuna would Reborn love to have as his own sex mate? (other than his own)_

_**R: Reborn said that he would want to have sex with Skye and Himmel, because they seem so fragile and he would like to break them. ***__**An epic fight between Giotto, Xanxus and Reborn broke out and we had to replace all of our sofa because of it…**__*****_

_Q: Who does Skull find most fearful other than Tsuna?_

_**C: Skull said that he feared Reborn the most. **_

_Q: Which Tsuna would Verde find more fun to spend his time with?(other than his own Tsuna)_

_**C: He said "The Chemist, obviously."**_

_Q: Who does Xanxus fear?_

_**C: He said that he will 'fucking shoot you on your head if you dare to ask that question again'.**_

_Q: WHICH PERSONALITY WOULD TSUNA WANT IF HE CAN CHOOSE?(all tsuna)_

_**Skye: I would want the Reborn's partner's confidence.**_

_**Himmel: I would want the Chemist's intelligence.**_

_**Decimo: I'm fine being who I am, but a little bit of Himmel's fragility is nice too.**_

_**Zero: He can't choose. Every personality he would want to have is already in me, after all.**_

_**Chemist: I would want Decimo's ability to withstand pain. It's interesting.**_

_**Tsuna (R27): I would want a little bit of Skye's kindness.**_

_**Hibari: My Tsunayoshi is perfect the way he is.**_

_**Puppeteer: I don't really… know anyone.**_

_Q: Are you going to do this for the rest of this year?_

_**C: Sorry, but no :(**_

_**R: Yeah, life is a bitch.**_

_Q: Are you going to answer everyone's questions?_

_**C & R: To the best of our capabilities, yes.**_

_Q: Is there going to be yaoi scene?_

_**C: NO! DON'T - OH MY GOD REBORN, ZERO, STOP IT! – DON'T ASK THIS QUESTION!**_

_**R: Congratulations, your question has made two Tsunas got naked by Reborn and Zero respectively.**_

_Q: Are you going to make fem tsuna?_

_**C: I'm thinking of it, but I have nothing for now…**_

_**R: Yes. If you read my other story called Unidentified, I made a femTsuna, but as a past life and not the current life.**_

_Q: Are you going to make M rated story?_

_**C: When I'm ready… yes…**_

_**R: Already did. A sexual one (Exist: Reason) and a horror one (Dance of the Mindless Puppet)**_

_Q: Are you happy because there many people review and keep waiting for you to make the next chapter?_

_**C & R: Of course we are!**_

* * *

"Sooo let's move on to the next one!" Chiri wiped her sweat off with a towel she summoned. The room was intense with emotions. Tsuna was sitting on Reborn's lap, practically still kissing the man's neck to leave hickeys while the other Tsuna sat as far away as possible from his partner.

"This one comes from BloodyDarkNaruto who asks us to bring in canon characters and ask their opinions about our characters!" Chiri read out loud. "That's easy enough. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! don't belong to us." Ran snapped her fingers and another sofa appeared.

The canon Tsuna woke up from his fainting as a baby kicked him on his head. "Wake up, dame-Tsuna." Everyone else in the room, beside Verde and Decimo, narrowed their eyes on this baby (The puppeteer almost fainted when he saw another Reborn).

"Let's have another convenient cutscene so we can brief them about the characters!"

* * *

"Hmm I see…"

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU ASSHOLE!" The Chemist shouted to the baby while trying to wake the stuntman. "That… was traumatizing." The Puppeteer said as he held up all of his fingers, Gio already stood in front of him in battle mode. The Sky Hunters duo looked to the doll with awe. The others were pretty much the same.

"Okay, so let's talk about the Chemist." The baby Reborn looked towards the fuming scientist. "Being gay is not normal, but being in love with Skull is even _more _abnormal. But it's nice to know that dame-Tsuna has a backbone in another world." The Chemist cursed with a horridly long chemical name that most people don't even know that it existed. "Hey Reborn!" The canon Tsuna whined. "Shut up, dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked him on the back of his head.

"Next is Himmel. You're too fragile; you won't be able to be a good boss that way. And how you manage to find comfort with someone like Xanxus is beyond me." For once since they entered, the canon Tsuna agreed with the baby hitman, although he didn't voice it out loud.

"Skye. You're a goody two shoes. Don't be too gullible. Although you're very much like my student here." Sympathy flashed on Tsuna's eyes. He felt really sorry about Skye's aphasia.

"Decimo. How you manage to put up with Verde is beyond me." The scientist scowled indignantly at the baby.

"Crazy Tsuna and Normal Tsuna. Are you two narcissistic enough to act like a high school lovers even when you share the same face?" Zero cackled. _"Shut up, baby doc."_

"Hibari, I don't get why you're so obsessive of Tsuna. It's not like he's smart enough to run away from you." Hibari scowled. "Shut up before I bite you to death, infant."

"And you're the most normal Tsuna I've seen from all of them, even when you control a doll that looks like your ancestor." The Puppeteer and Giotto exchanged looks.

"And the last one is… Tsuna and… _me._" The adult Reborn smirked, but the younger one didn't show any emotion. "I think I understand what you feel." He only said briefly before disappearing, dragging canon-Tsuna away with him.

"O…kay, that was weird. But let's move on." Chiri said with another smile. "The next one is from Miss Radiant World. First, let's answer her questions about us. 'Do you two know each other from or real live? Are there other mangas that you like (love)? Which paring do you like the most?' These are fairly easy. First question, yes, we know each other from real live."

Chiri laughed. "Oh yes indeed! We're cousins, right?" Ran rolled her eyes. "We're neighbors who're also cousins. Second question, the mangas we like are generally in the same genre. We like shoujo with strong protagonists and also shounen with bishies. I would recommend to read 'Undertaker Riddle', it's really good." Chiri nodded. "I love that one! And I'd recommend you to read '07 GHOST' it's OMIGOD HOLY GOD AWESOME!"

"And the third question… I really like R27, but always the twisted one." Ran stared guiltily at the Exist couple. "I like all the pairings I write about, but my obsession are always deadpanned on Ver27 and 7227!"

"And now for the characters! 'I would like to see some fights. Could you let some Tsunas spare and maybe Reborn, Skull, Giotto and Tsunayoshi (insane)? O? Oh I forgot Xanxus! Could you please let Sky Hunter Tsuna suprisingly wear a dress? ;D Ahh and I would like to know what those guys would do If Tsuna as baby (crying) appears!' Pretty… elaborate. What do you wanna do?" Chiri asked.

"We can leave the fight scenes on the next chapter. We have plenty of times in next chapter because both of us really need to think to write battle scenes. And…" Ran smirked to Chiri, who smirked back and snapped her fingers. "OH MY GOD! *Coughcoughcough*" Himmel suddenly stood up and twirl around, embarrassed. "This is Bluebell's dress *cough*, I shouldn't wear these, they're *cough* cold!" He wrapped himself with his hands, embarrassed.

The whole room went red. Himmel looked so. Fucking. Cute. So fucking cute to the point that Reborn smirked.

Suddenly, Xanxus stood up, opened his jacket in one smooth move and wrapped it around the Tenth Captain's shivering shoulder. "Are you fucking out of your mind?! Daniela said that he shouldn't be cold for at least a week!" He snarled angrily to Chiri, who gasped.

After a few awkward silences later, Chiri snapped her fingers again and let Himmel used his original clothes, and this time with a very warm sweater. "I used the same materials I used to make the sun artifacts' clothes (the karate gi, if anyone reads it). So you should be fine with that…" She said guiltily.

"And for the last question, I think I can think of a way!" Chiri snapped her fingers and a black winged seven-year-old Tsuna appeared in the middle of the room.

The kid looked instantly horrified. "Hawu?" He said with baby babble. "Hawu?! Daddee?! Ve'deeeee! UWAAAAAAAAH!" He began to cry. "Everyone!" Chiri shouted so she could be heard amidst the crying. "Meet Jabberwocky, or Jay!"

Weirdly, Himmel, Decimo, Skye, Normal Tsuna, the nonexistent Tsuna and the Puppeteer all joined their partners in closing their ears. Only Skull and the Chemist ran to the kid and picked him up. "Hush, hush, don't cry, okay?" The Chemist said as he hoisted the little winged kid up. Verde looked interested, but he didn't know a thing about kids so he didn't really want to touch the subject.

"Don't cry, little one, don't cry~ Hush~" Skull said as he took Jay from the Chemist's shaky hands and hugged the little kid. "Do you want to play high high? You wanna play high high? Of course you want to. High high!" Skull played with Jay while the Chemist occasionally joining. The whole room went silent.

"We play with Aria all the time," The Chemist explained for them. After a few minutes, Jay started giggling happily. "Grazie, Scaru, Cuna," the little kid gave them a peck on the cheek and disappeared.

"That's… cute!" Ran complimented, much to everyone's surprise. "Moving on," she reverted back to her usual self. "Next review is from Final Syai Lunar Generation, who says: 'why does Zero have to be such a possessive bastard? Can't he let Tsuna just talk for ONCE? Oh and If he says something bad about me I'm just gonna say that a frying pan hit him in the face Before he could say anything. ._. Next is, are all the Tsuna's there clumsy? And also are there gonna be any snacks there? Lol. And one more thing. Can any of them go into hyper dying will mode? With flames and stuff. Cause I don't really know. XD the only stories I know are the asylum and Verdes. But I never finished it XD. Also one more thing lol. Do u, Chiri, and Ran both work on this meeting? Cause if it's on yout account how does Ran talk then?' Okay… Zero, if you will."

"_Well ready your frying pan because I'm going to insult you, Miss whoever you Lunar." _Zero seethed maliciously, the whole room flinched slightly from the boy's stone. "Partner…" The Normal Tsuna said, but he also frowned. _"Okay. If you've seen the latest chapter of Welcome to the Asylum-" _

"Oh my god! Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

"_-one of the reasons I'm created is because Tsuna feels like he's unneeded by anyone. What's so wrong about me being a possessive bastard you-"_ Tsuna then hugged his partner gently. "It's okay, partner… please just calm down."

"Next question is… Ah, are we all that clumsy?" Tsuna smiled to everyone in the room, making them all melt. But Zero then pulled his face to his chest and seethed at everyone who dared to look. _"He's mine! Mine!" _Zero cackled before he lost his footing (or rather kneeing because he was on his knees on the sofa) and brought both of them tumbling on the floor. The others laughed.

_I guess all of us __are__ that clumsy._

Skye was smiling, and Giotto ruffled the boy's hair with a smile on his face. "Ah, no, the Gamp's law of transfiguration says that we cannot summon food, oh my god, WHO KNOWS THIS REFERENCE!" Chiri laughed hysterically as she hit Ran on her shoulder multiple times. "Sorry, Chiri's a very certified Potterhead." Ran sighed.

"There are no Hyper Dying Will mode in most of our stories, in fact, I don't think we have those at all." Ran cocked her head to Chiri, who nodded. "We're not good at writing canon stories, after all. And for the last question… to write these chapters, we have a sleepover! Since we're neighbors, it's easy if we want to. But we're busy so-"

"-less time!"

"Next question! Miss Aika-chan wants to see Tsuna crossdressing! We're sorry, but seeing as what happened last time with Himmel and Xanxus, we won't attempt another one. Too risky! And sure, you can call us whatever you want!"

"Too bad we have to skip that… but frankly, I don't like to be snarled at by Xanxus, or anyone else in that matter." Ran sighed. "The next review is from Kyoma-chan! An Indonesian! Always our favorite!" Chiri laughed. "Possessing You is my creation, you could see it in my profile." Ran threw a glance to Hibari, who still cradled the cocoon as if it was a baby. "And as we said earlier, we're cousins who just become neighbors."

"Okay, the next review is actually the last one with requests!" Chiri beamed. But Reborn scoffed at her. "Finally, after 3900 and more words…"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

"It came from GirloftheArts. Her question is… 'What are each Tsuna's likes and dislikes compared to each other?' Okay. Let's answer that." Ran turned her face to the chemist. "I like chemistry and I dislike my brother." He answered lazily. "I like Verde-sama and I dislike being separated from him." Decimo said, earning an eyerolling session by his chemist counterpart.

_I like my computer set and everyone of A.H.A and I dislike… my twin, I guess. But I'm not really sure… _

Giotto looked towards Skye, who looked to the blond fearfully. But the blond's expression was unreadable. "I like… Un Altro di Cielo *cough* I dislike Vongola." There was no hesitation in Himmel's voice, if not, it sounded determined and cold and it was really out of place. "I like my time out of the straitjacket and I dislike it when partner sees it fit to brutally maim or kill someone using my body." Zero looked surprised (although fake) while Tsuna just shook his head.

"I like sex and I dislike being alone." Tsuna said as he made another purple hickey on Reborn's neck. The fedora wearer only purred. "I like my puppets and I dislike people who disrespect my children." The Puppeteer smiled lovingly to his puppet, which only smile proudly in return.

"Okay, so if you guys have anything to say or to ask, just say it on your review and- what's that?" Chiri asked as she heard a moan-like voice. "Can you guys hear that?" Ran was the one asking this time. The others nodded, and they could see the white cocoon moving slightly. "Mmmmmph, mmmmmh." There was a moan coming from the cocoon. Hibari wasted no time to took off the headphone, unseal the duct tape, untie the blindfold and unwrap the white blanket, which he used again to cover the palest brunet's _broken _feet.

Softly, _really _softly, Hibari untied the silk ribbon binding the little brunet and placed a kiss on his almost-blue lips, as if it was kissed too often. As the brunet's eyelids began to open, they revealed the most blank and dull-looking brown eyes they've ever seen.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi." Hibari breathed, it was barely audible as if he was afraid that if he spoke even louder, the brunet before him would crumble apart.

* * *

_**You guys know the drill.**_

_**Thanks for Metue, Bishi-bishi, Soul Vrazy, BloodyDarkNaruto, Radiant World, Saskue's-Killer112, **__**Final Syai Lunar Generation**__**, **__**Aika-chan -w**__**, **__**KyoTsuMu182769**__**, **__**GirloftheArts, and **__**Sylvia-san **__**for reviewing.**_

**_Oh, check out the poll in Chi's profile, it's about which pairing do you like the most in this fic. You can vote for up to three people._**


End file.
